


Sisterhood

by orphan_account



Category: Wolfenstein (Video Games), Wolfenstein: Youngblood
Genre: Ass Play, Cunnilingus, F/F, No Spoilers, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Zofia gives Jes an indecent proposal and the two of them deal with it. Before the events of Youngblood.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you need to be the sin you want to read in the world, right?
> 
> Final warning, this work contains depictions of graphic sibling incest. Read the tags, read the warnings and if you don't like it, don't read.

Jes bit her lip as Soph stared at her with her pale blue eyes, watching intently. The silence that hung between them was a weight on her chest, urging her to speak and yet what could she say to Zofia’s question? No meant losing her sister’s trust and yes meant breaking probably every law there was. Not that she was particularly sensitive to laws.

“Can I say something?” Soph asked and Jes nodded. “It’s not like mom or daddy ever told us not to. It’s something they had to think about, you thought about it before now haven’t you?” That was true. She never dreamed of saying so aloud, but she there had been times when the two of them were cuddled up close and Zofia’s breath brushed against her neck in just the right spot. “Or am I fucked up?” Soph asked and Jes’s hand shot out to grab her sister’s so fast she hadn’t even consciously decided yet.

“No,” Jes said, shaking her head. “You’re not fucked up.” Zoph gave her a smile that said she didn’t believe her fully, but that the gesture still meant the world to her.

“But… You’re my sister.” Soph looked down at the ground. “It’s fucked.”

“It’s like you said,” Jes said, turning her body as she sandwiched Soph’s hand between both of hers. “We don’t really get to see anyone else. I’ll bet if Abby hung out with us more often, you’d probably want to get in her pants too.”

“I mean, I wouldn’t say no,” Soph said, blushing as she failed to keep a smile from her face. “But… if I’m being honest, I think… I prefer the thought of doing it with you.”

“Oh.” Jes said, a shiver running down her spine. She hadn’t ever been wanted before and her mind had to boot that new system fresh, as Abby would say. Whenever she touched herself, it was always to the thought of being wanted and having it here in the flesh and accessible by a girl who was objectively very pretty… “Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, shoot.”

“What… do want to do with me?”

“Uh…” Soph laughed, rubbing the back of her head with her free hand. “Want me to spell it out for you, dumb ass?”

“Yeah,” Jes said. “Say it out loud and if it sounds good maybe…” She shrugged.

“Oh, okay.” Soph cleared her throat, trying to look at least somewhat mature. “I want to kiss you.”

“Uh huh.” Jes said, having expected that much.

“And… See what you look like naked.”

“You’ve seen that,” Jes frowned, blushing bright red.

“Yeah, when we were little. You’ve grown boobs since then and I didn’t get a close look!” Soph countered and Jes laughed, blushing harder than she had before. “Shit, maybe this is why I’m fucked up, because I saw my sister naked when we were pre-teens and I-”

“Keep going,” Jes said. “You want to kiss me and see me naked, anything else?”

“I…” Soph swallowed and laughed, looking up at the ceiling and then tracing the line of the wallpaper around the room. “Damn it, Jes, are you just fucking with me? Because I get it if you are, but it’s going to make me cry if you say you just wanted to hear me make a fool of myself.”

“Soph,” Jes reached a hand up and cupped her sister’s cheek. “You want the truth?” Soph’s pale blue eyes looked into her dark ones and she nodded once, looking miserable as she let her facade fall. “I’m pretty horny right now, but I can’t tell if that’s just the normal amount or all of this is getting to me… so I need to hear you say it and I’ll decide if I let you do it or kick you out while I rub one out.”

“I…” Soph wet her lips and nodded. “Okay. Okay, you’re gonna make me say it? Fine, I’m not a chicken. I want to eat your puss. There, I said it!”

“A little more detail?” Jes asked. “A little less gross.”

“I want my face between your thighs, nose buried in your pubes, and I want to lick you until you make really pretty noises and grip my hai-”

“Okay, okay!” Jes said, pulling her hands back and running her fingers through her hair. “Okay, that’s enough.”

“Did I fuck it up?” Soph asked after a long moment while Jes tried to collect herself.

“No,” Jes shook her head. “Ground rules: one, we don’t ever tell anyone about this. Two, we’re always careful to never get caught.”

“And three?” Soph asked, biting her lip as she realized this was actually about to happen.

“What’s three?”

“You always use my mouth instead of your hand from here on out.” Zofia said and Jes felt a shiver run down her spine as she unbuttoned her jeans, shimmying out of them with embarrassing speed, her panties following soon after as she laid back on the bed. She was worried that Soph would laugh at how desperate she looked, but instead she adjusted her position and as soon as Jes laid back on the bed, Soph was kneeling between her legs.

“Let me know if you want me to shave my pubes.” Jes said as Soph ran her fingertips through the dark, unkempt curls.

“Are you kidding, this is what I dreamed about.” Soph said. “Just as messy as your head and that’s so hot.” She punctuated her statement by licking across Jessie’s pubic mound, making the brunette’s eyes roll back into her head.

“I don’t get it,” Jes said. “But that’s less work for me. Sorry, do I talk too much?”

“Can I tell you something?” Soph asked, kissing Jessie’s outer labia.

“Literally anything right now.”

“I think it’s cute how much you talk. I’ve always wanted to eat you out about it.” Zofia told her and as Jes opened her mouth to respond, Zofia’s tongue licked out between her lips and found her hooded clit, using her strong tongue to push back the skin and run over the hard nub. A pained whimper escaped Jessie’s throat and Soph smirked as she clamped a hand over her mouth.

“Fuck.” Jes swore into her hand.

“What was that?” Soph asked innocently.

“I said,” Jes said, taking her hand away. “FUCK!” She swore far louder than intended as Soph repeated the motion of licking her clit, this time gently pulling her hood back with her fingers, flicking her tongue back and forth slowly. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Jes whimpered, her hips rolling up into Soph’s mouth. Soph kept on with her long, slow licks and in another moment Jes bit down onto her hand and screamed as her thighs trembled, her muscles clenching around a cock that wasn’t there. Soph made a mental note to have something inside of her sister next time she came.

“Oh fuck.” Jes whispered as her world stopped spinning.

“Any regrets?” Soph asked.

“Hell no.” Jes said.

“Still horny?”

“Yes,” Jes’s voice turned into a moan as Soph’s tongue spread her lips from bottom to top.

“Do me a favor, show me how you rub one out.”

“Oh, okay.” Jes said, reaching down and rubbing her hood in a slow circle. “Did your tongue get tired?”

“Mmm,” Soph moaned and Jess looked down to see her sister’s fingers moving quickly between her own legs.

“Oh.” Jes said. “If you want you can use my face too.”

“Not yet,” Soph said, her voice strained as her fingers kept moving. “I just want to stare at your puss for awhile longer, it’s so pretty.”

“Ugh,” Jes said, spreading her legs wider subconsciously. “That’s so hot, I love that you think it’s pretty.”

“It’s gorgeous, I would love to keep licking it but only after I cum. I’m so horny right now.”

“How does it taste?” Jes asked and Soph snorted.

“You haven’t tried?” She asked. Jes shook her head. “It’s mostly like sweat, a little salty. A little sticky. It’s not bad.”

“Do you like knowing how your sister tastes?” Jes asked, her heart pounding at the question. Soph groaned in response and Jes swore her fingers were moving faster. “Oh, you like it. It’s not just that we know each other, is it?” Jes grinned. “You like that you were tongue deep in your sister’s pussy.”

“Fuck.” Soph whispered, rolling her hips into her hand.

“How often do you touch yourself?” Jes asked, distracted from her urging by the thought.

“A few times a day,” Soph asked. “I think I have a problem, I’m horny all the time.”

“Oh.” Jes said. “Is that a problem?”

“I don’t know,” Soph groaned. “Jes, you’re kind of killing the mood making me wonder if I’m a sex addict or something.”

“Oh.” Jes winced. “Sorry, need me to do something else?”

“Turn over, I want to check out your butt.”

“Oh, sure.” It hadn’t ever occurred to Jes that she had a nice butt, but if her sister wanted it to get off she no longer thought anything was wrong with that. She turned onto her stomach and heard Soph groan.

“Fuck yeah.” She hissed. “Can you spread your ass for me?”

“Like this?” Jes asked, pulling her cheeks apart. Soph whimpered.

“God I can see both of your fucking holes, Jes, oh fuck. I want my tongue in both.”

“Go ahead.” Jes shrugged. It didn’t sound bad. She had no idea what she liked in sex yet, so it could b- She gasped as Soph’s tongue licked her pussy and then dragged between the sensitive skin behind until finally her tongue licked somewhere Jes hadn’t ever really considered sexual except in insults. “Oh, okay, okay I can get with this.” She hissed out as Soph ate her ass quicker and then buried her face into it as she muffled her own shouts. Jess looked over her shoulder to see Soph convulsing with a powerful orgasm that lasted for quite awhile. When it ws finished, Soph pulled away and Jess flipped onto her back, her ass feeling wet as she saw Soph catching her breath, exhausted.

“Wow,” Soph said softly. “I… can’t believe I did that.”

“If you tell me you regret it I’m gonna kick your ass.” Jes said and Soph shook her head.

“Hell no, dumb ass!”

“Well, good! Fart… breath.” Jes countered. Soph snorted. “Literally.”

“Fuck you,” Soph pushed her sister back onto the bed and considered kissing her before Jess pushed her away, laughing.

“Brush your teeth and then we’ll talk about kissing.” She said. Soph flipped her off but left the room, leaving Jes to watch her go and consider how strange her life had become.


	2. Hard Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jes has a hard talk with Zofia from between her thighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw sex addiction

Soph bit her lip as she got closer to an orgasm, Jes’s panties pressed against her face with one hand while the other rubbed her clit. She was satisfied, probably could’ve gotten to sleep okay after the day of sex the two of them had before their mom got home. But then Jes had walked undressed and shimmied out of her panties with a little dance before throwing them directly on Zofia’s face, leaving her sister to freeze, unsure what to do. 

“Sorry, was that too far?” Jes had asked. 

“No, I’m just… horny as fuck now.” Zofia had told her honestly and Jess laughed as she climbed up into her bunk completely naked. 

“Have fun with that.” She had said and she took her time falling asleep. 

And Soph had gone through every emotion since. Did she not want to have sex with her anymore? Was she starting to think she was gross? All of this brought her to wanking the pain away. At least she could smell Jes on the panties and about ten minutes ago she would have thought it disgusting, but now she reached her tongue out to try and taste her sister through the cloth. She was so distracted that all she knew was a brief moment of pressure on her bed and then a tongue lapping at her clit. She brought her hand up to her mouth, biting hard on her knuckle as she came, looking down as her body went through powerful convulsions and she saw her sister and her mop of black hair sucking her clit. 

When her body finally relaxed enough for her to open her mouth, Zofia made a soft noise as Jessie continued to lick her slowly. 

“Did I wake you, sis?” She asked gently, playing with Jessie’s soft hair. 

“A little,” Jes mumbled into her lips, dipping her tongue between her folds. Soph hissed softly through her teeth. 

“Sorry, honey.” She said and Jes smiled up at her, giving her clit a gentle kiss. 

“It’s okay.” She said. “I thought you were kidding about being horny.”

“I wasn’t,” Soph sighed. “I never am.”

“Are you okay?” Jes asked, raising her head. “Should I stop?”

“No and...no.” Soph sighed, running her fingers through her own hair. 

“Well, okay.” Jes said. “I don’t really get it, but… how about I eat you out and you talk?” 

“God, please?” Soph asked and Jess’s tongue probed her folds again, letting her lie back and roll her eyes back. She hated herself for this, hated that her sister was basically her mental life support via oral sex right now. There was so much wrong with that. “I hate myself, Jes.” She said softly, the sound of slow, wet licking at equal volume with her words. “For as long as I can remember I’ve been fingering myself quietly to increasingly fucked up shit. I don’t even get why, I think I was eleven the first time I touched myself and I used to walk around naked at twelve just hoping someone would see me and use me.”

“Wait, is that why you did it?” Jes asked, pulling back so her words wouldn’t be mumbled. 

“Yeah,” Soph winced. 

“You told me you just liked the way it felt. That’s why I did it.”

“Yeah…” Soph sighed. “I…”

“You did it so I would do it with you…” 

“Jes, I-”

“I’m not mad.” Jes said and, finally picking up on the game she licked Soph’s clit affectionately, making Soph moan in surprise before she could stifle it. “Keep talking.” She mumbled around Zofia’s clit. Soph nodded, swallowing. 

“I remember daddy got mad at me once because he found pictures I took of myself at fourteen thinking I could send them to guys I thought were hot. That’s why he doesn’t let us have cameras anymore.”

“What’s...What’s it like?” Jes asked between licks. 

“It’s like, sex is the only time I feel like I’m in control. Like the world is fucked up and sideways and it’s only when I’m knuckle deep in my puss that it’s rightside up and then I cum and I go again and again and make it last until my clit is too sore to keep going.”

“Is it sore now?” Jes asked, frowning. 

“No,” Soph said. “It doesn’t get as sore when you use your mouth, I think I just rub it too hard.”

“Well…” Jes said slowly. “Then I’ll just keep my mouth here.”

“That’s not a solution, Jes. I have problems and all you’re doing is-”

“Soph, listen to me. I love you. You’re my only real friend in the world and I think you’re hot, I love eating your pussy. I love having you eat mine. I loved earlier when you pinned me to the bed and made me cum on your fingers until I cried.” She laughed, blushing. “Let’s just do what we can do and if we can’t keep making you feel okay, then we’ll figure that out when we get there. You made me promise that I wouldn’t use my hand when your mouth is available, right?”

“Right…” Soph said, on the verge of tears, more than a little ashamed of her words.

“Well, how about you won’t ever cry or hate yourself while my mouth is available.”

“Jes-”

“What?” Jes asked, crawling up and straddling her sister. Soph could smell her own pussy on Jes’s breath. “You listen to me, if sex is what makes you feel better then we’re going to have more sex. I don’t care if you need my fingers inside of you to get to sleep at night. I’ll do whatever helps you out because that’s what family is for.”

“If I slept with your fingers inside of me-”

“We’ll get Abby to build something to wake us up and move to our own beds if Mom comes.”

“You’re serious about this.”

“Yeah, I love you, I love your pussy, why shouldn’t I be serious?” She looked so deadly serious that Zofia couldn’t help but lift her head and kiss her sister on the lips. Jes kissed her back and soon they were all soft moans into each other’s mouths and dancing tongues. After a couple minutes, Soph broke the kiss. 

“Can I pay you back?” Soph asked. 

“Fuck me?” Jes asked, breathless and looking a bit dazed. 

“Turn over.” Soph said and Jes rose off of her sister, turning onto her hands and knees. “Bite the pillow, I’m going to be rough.”

“Oh please,” Jes whimpered. “I’m so wet. Hearing you tell your story didn’t get me wet, just eating your pussy for about ten minutes strai-ah!” She whimpered as Soph slammed two fingers into her sister’s sopping wet pussy from behind, forcing the brunette forward with the force of it as she spread her open. Jes bit down on the pillow and Soph reached forward, grabbing her sister’s hair and yanking it back, pulling the pillow up slightly as she growled softly into Jes’s ear. 

“Do you want me to make it hurt again?” Soph asked and Jes nodded quickly. “How bad?” 

“Bad.” Jes mumbled into the pillow. 

“Worse than before?” Zofia asked and Jes nodded quickly. “Grab my hand when you want me to stop, understand?” Jes nodded once and Soph shoved her head back against the bed, yanking her hair up at the same time as she hammere her fingers into her sister, building a rhythm and adding a third, which made Jes curl her toes and shout into the pillow. Soph grinned, angling her fingers so that she could hit that nice spot inside before she started to pound her fingers in. The sound of wet skin slapping and muffled moans filled the room and Soph wondered if they were being too loud but then Jes was already tightening around her fingers and Soph fingered her harder, absolutely needing to see her cum. Jes’s thighs started to tremble first as she milked Zofia’s fingers, making the blond wish they had a third with a cock to join. And then Jes’s entire body convulsed as she threw her ass back into Soph’s hand as Soph continued to fuck her for everything she was worth. She leaned down, forcing Jes to muffle herself more with the pillow as she growled into her ear. “You are such a slut. I’m going to fuck you until I break you, do you understand?” She asked, fingering her sister painfully and earning more moans. “I’m never going to stop fucking you, this pussy belongs to me and you’re just going to hurt, cry, and cum, do you get it?” She pulled her fingers free and slapped Jes’s pussy, making her sister yelp before all three fingers returned and she fucked her deep and hard, slamming into her g-spot again and again. “Cum again, keep cumming until you’re a sobbing, cumming mess for me, that’s it. Good girl you’re almost there I can feel it in the way you clench oh fuck yeah, yeah.” And then Jes was squeezing her fingers again, so tight that it almost felt like she was trying to stop her fingers from moving. Maybe she was. Soph moaned into Jes’s ear. “You feel so good around my fingers, wanna go again?” Jes shook her head, sniffling. “You have to grab my hand if you want me to stop, so it looks like you do wanna go again.” She pulled her fingers free and pinched Jes’s clit. “Is that s-” Jess grasped her fingers and Soph let her hand fall slack. “You okay, honey?”

“Y-yeah.” Jes smiled, sniffling. “That was so hot, hold me now please.” And Soph did as instructed, laying beside her sister and pulling her into her chest for soft, gentle cuddles as Jes’s mop of black hair rested on skin. “I love you.” Jes said softly as she closed her eyes and dozed off before she even heard Soph’s reply. 

“I love you too.” Soph said to the soft, suddenly quiet night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fully opening the comments now since there were no flamers. Hopefully people get how to not read stories they don't want to see.

**Author's Note:**

> Leaving comments open to see if y'all can be responsible. At the first sign of heat I'm closing comments and that's y'all's fault. If this isn't flamed to hell maybe I'll write more.


End file.
